My little Weaslette
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: It all started just like any other Friday night. Little did they know that it would end so differently.


**Ok, just one thing before I start. I'm in denial about Fred's death, so that's why he's alive in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Jane, Liz and Stella are mine though.**

It all started just like any other Friday night. We were all over at Jane and Liz' place, us being Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Stella, me and of course Jane and Liz themselves. Jane had finally managed to talk us into playing this muggle-game called charades.

Right now we were lying all across the living room floor, watching Blaise trying to act out a word. I was actually paying more attention to Jane in my lap than to him, but it wasn't my turn to guess anyway. I should've watched the time though. It was just much more interesting to watch Jane think.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door bell. Liz got up to open the door since she had nothing to do right now – and it was her apartment anyway. The rest of us just kept on playing, not really noticing the group of people that was now assembled in the living room.

"I know it," shouted Jane, while sitting up straight. She never got to finish that sentence though because she now saw the redheaded family standing next to her.

"Ginny, what're you doing here?" asked Stella. Her and Ginny remotely knew each other since they had been in the same year at Hogwarts.

"That's kind of a longer story. And we need to talk to Jane about it," said Ginny.

"To me? Should I know you?" asked Jane. She hadn't been at Hogwarts, but at a small school in Denmark. Liz had been there, too.

Before anybody could answer Ron spoke up, "Are you with _him_?" He had been glaring at me the whole time.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" said Jane.

"He's mean. I don't want my sister to be with Malfoy," you should've heard the way the pronounced my name. Wait … did he just say sister?

"First of all that's really none of your business and second of all what do you mean with you don't want your sister to be with Malfoy?"

"That's actually what we came here for. Although we were planning on telling you differently," said Mrs Weasley. "You are my and Arthurs' daughter,"

"And my twin," Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, that too. And these are your brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron."

"Oh, you're the Weasleys," said Jane.

"Yes, we are. Did Ma-Draco tell you about us?", asked Mr Weasley.

"He did. And before you say anything, it wasn't bad stuff. Anyway, I'm more interested in why I didn't live with you and why you suddenly seem to take an interest in me after 19 years."

"We did want you, we just thought you were dead," said Mrs Weasley.

"WHAT?", we all chorused.

"Well, you see, when I was eight months pregnant I had an accident. They had to take you out otherwise you would have died. Ginny was fine. But of course it was hard for you anyway since you were born a month too early. We were told that you hadn't made it, that you were dead. And now we coincidentally found out that you're alive. It turned out that the nurse who took care of you had a barren sister and she thought we already had enough children so it wouldn't hurt us if she gave you to her sister," said Mrs Weasley.

"_What_? But that's.. I mean... You can't just... Argh, I always hated my aunt!" said Jane.

"What about your, well, parents? Were they nice?", asked Bill.

"Oh yeah, they're the best. No offence, I'm sure you're great parents, too," said Jane.

"No offence taken," said Mr Weasley.

"Hey, why don't you all just stay and play charades with us? It's fun and you can get to know each other better," suggested Daphne.

"I'm not doing anything with Malfoy," said Ron immediately.

"I understand that it must be difficult for you. I know that he wasn't the nicest of guys at school but he's changed. Well, actually it's more like he finally is who he always was. The point is he's a good guy and I'm sure if you both try you'll get along just fine," said Jane.

"All right. For your sake," said Ron, looking more or less happy.

"Good, then let's play," said Daphne and started explaining the rules to the Weasleys.

It turned out to be a really fun night, in great parts of course thanks to Fred and George who were really good at easing the tension between Ron and me.

It was already quite late when the Weasleys left, inviting Jane to breakfast at the Burrow the next morning. Blaise, Theo, Stella and Daphne left with them, only I stayed to spend the night with Jane.

"That was quite a bit of news, wasn't it?", said I.

"It definitely was. I didn't think I would ever meet my real parents," said Jane.

"Yeah, and of all the families you could be related to it's the Weasleys."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not at all. You're my little Weaslette."


End file.
